Indigo Skies
by MadGirl-SpaceGirl-StarGirl
Summary: The ice nation queen is dead and Lexa wants true peace. So a union is arranged, a marriage between Azgeda and Skaikru. One Skairkru girl is selected to join Roan the new king of Azgeda and everyone wants to know who will it be? But peace on the ground never lasts. With mysterious threats, old allies and new enemies on all sides who will survive the next chapter on the ground?
1. What would a king be without a queen?

**Hey y'all so this is set a few episodes into season 3 just after lexa had killed the ice nation queen. I've changed some things from the storyline including the things with Pike so I hope that's ok!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Wanheda. Come." Said the stone faced guard who had opened the door. Clarke sighed, to tired and drained from the day to argue or question the order for once. Watching Lexa come close to death on more than one occasion in her battle with Roan had been tough, seeing the contempt in Bellamy's face when she had refused to leave him was tough, not knowing what happened to the psychotic Night blood Ontari was tough and so she couldn't be bothered to waste her energy on questioning one of Lexa's guards.

"Commander" she said respectfully as she entered the room where Lexa sat on her throne, but stopped when she saw that she was not alone with the young woman.

"Roan?" she said in surprise, and the new King of Azgeda took a step away from where he had leant against the wall, his face almost twitching into a smirk as he inclined his head and said with the ever most tone of mocking

"Wanheda."

"Clarke, please we have much to discuss." Said Lexa and both turned to face the commander.

"I take it you both understand why Niah had to die today. As far as I am concerned what Azgeda has done under Niah's rule ends, right here, with you King Roan. Don't forget. I spared your life. I made you king. But I am still your Commander."

Roan bowed his head to Lexa before straightening and saying calmly

"All due respect Heda, I really doubt you brought the great Wanheda here just to witness your reminders to me. What do you want?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Roan's words, before saying firmly

"Peace."

"Peace?" said Roan raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. True peace. And I'm not alone in this. The other ambassadors are uneasy at the actions of Azgeda; a war between Azgeda and Skaikru cannot and will not happen. Not while I am Commander." Lexa said in a voice of gritty certainty "I've spoken with the other Ambassadors. They want a bond, between Azgeda and Skaikru, giving you a common cause."

Clarke saw Roan's entire posture change at these words, a tension appearing in his shoulders and his back straightening to alertness. She looked between the two leaders, brow furrowed and eyes confused, not understanding quite what Lexa was getting at.

"Lexa, you can't be ser-"

"Yes I can Roan. And I am. It's been voted on, the decision is out of my hands and I wouldn't change it if I wanted to."

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Interrupted Clarke, slightly irritated. Lexa turned to face her, her face softening slightly as she took a step down from her throne.

"Clarke" she began but Roan cut her off.

"Marriage Wanheda. Skaikru with Azgeda. Our great Commander wants a wedding." He said bluntly, his voice mocking the last word.

"Marriage?" repeated Clarke blankly, taken a back at the Coalitions apparent solution to the issue at hand. She looked at Lexa for conformation and the Commander nodded gravely.

"Yes Clarke. A union between Skaikru and Azgeda would help to bring the peace and not just between your clans but among the others as well."

Clarke was still staring wide eyed at the Commander (causing Roan to smirk and mutter something about, Clarke finally being lost for words.) Lexa walked over to her and said earnestly

"Clarke, you know me. You know that I wouldn't be saying this unless I thought it would work." As she spoke, she rested a hand on Clarke's arm. The contact seemed to shake Clarke out of her surprise and she cleared her throat before saying in a business like voice.

"My people aren't going to like this."

"I'm afraid they don't have a choice." Lexa's Commander Mask was back in place once more, the moment of tenderness gone entirely. Clarke nodded at the words

"I know. I'll make the council understand. Kane, my mother they'll see the sense of it, I'll make sure they do."

Lexa nodded in agreement

"I don't doubt that" she said before turning to Roan "I take it that you're capable of keeping the ice nation officials on board?"

"More than capable Heda." Roan said self assuredly but with a hint of irritancy at the implication of his inability to control his people.

"We'll see." Was Lexa's only response.

Clarke was almost afraid of the answer to her next question but she gritted her teeth and asked anyway

"A union between whom?"

"That is for Skaikru to decide. It'll be up to- " Lexa said and Roan took a step forwards

"And not for Ice Nation?" he asked irately and a rare smirk crossed Lexa's face.

"No. You have no need to choose who will be part of this. It has been decided for Azgeda already." She said, head held high, her gaze unflinching from Roan as he walked right up to the smaller Commander.

"And who would that be?" He hissed at the Commander. Lexa held his glare for a moment before turning on her heel and walking back to her throne. She sat back down lounging back into the chair, and Clarke was reminded of how she had been sat the first time the two had met, reclined in her throne, total confidence, total control.

"Well, what would a king be without a queen?" Lexa said simply, the smirk that was not on her face, dancing behind her eyes.

* * *

 **Someones getting married!**

 **I know there wasn't much action but it will pick up soon! I just needed to establish what was going on ya know?**

 **Let me know what you think, what characters you want to see, any ships you want and any advice you think I should know!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	2. The first list

**Next part lovelies**

* * *

"No way in hell." Said Bellamy, for the fourth time since Clarke had told; him, Kane, Abby and Lincoln of the Commander's instructions.

"It's already decided Bellamy. We just have to decide who." She sighed, trying to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her away.

"Yeah Clarke. We just have to decide which one of our girls is going to get shipped off to the Ice Nation, to be married to the asshole that kidnapped you, stabbed me and could kill her the first time something went wrong."

"She'll be protected Bellamy. Lexa's guaranteed I-"

"yeah because she's never lied to us before." He growled out, getting right in Clarke's face, which to her credit, she did not back away from.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Sighed Kane "Bellamy I don't like it any more than you, but Clarke is right. First of all, we can't risk going against Lexa, not now. And it may have escaped your notice but Skaikru makes enemies quicker than we make allies. This could help us if we play it right." He said and Bellamy scoffed before staling to a corner and leaning against a wall glaring at no one in particular. Abby turned to her daughter and asked

"Did Lexa give any instruction on who it should be?" and Clarke shook her head.

"No. She said it was entirely down to us."

"Right well we'll exclude anyone under sixteen and anyone already married or in a relationship." Said Abby, nodding thoughtfully.

"We need to keep all our skilled workers as well. We can't afford to lose any engineers or guards." Added Kane.

As Kane and the Griffins began to think logically about what was happening Lincoln walked over to where Bellamy was stood.

"I know you're angry. But Kane is right" began the Grounder.

"The hell he is." Said Bellamy through gritted teeth and Lincoln sighed

"We need this Bellamy. Simple as that. We need Ice Nation on side. Or it won't be a war it'll be a massacre one way or another."

The word massacre made Bellamy wince ever so slightly and he sighed, his shoulders slumping a little as he thought of Pike's body as Octavia's sword went through it, retribution for the slaughtered members of Trikru. He supposed he should have been thankful that Lincoln was still breathing, or it may have been him to fall victim to his sister as well as Pike.

"I don't want to take some girl, who never asked for this, and put her somewhere where she'll be at risk all the time. We cannot trust the ice nation. Imagine if they picked Harper? Or O?"

Lincoln clenched his jaw slightly before relaxing and saying

"But they won't pick them. You heard Abby and Kane. And we WILL make sure whoever it is, is protected. If Lexa doesn't, we will. I will." He said determinedly, before clapping Bellamy on the shoulder and walking back to the table. Reluctantly, Bellamy peeled himself away from the wall and joined the others. Clarke was in the final stages of putting down names on paper.

29 names.

They had narrowed it down to 29 names.

Dimly Bellamy recognised a few of the names. Luci, a woman from farm station who was still loyal to Pike's cause. Mel, the girl that Sterling had died trying to rescue from the cliff face.

And...

"Clarke, why the hell are you on that list?" Bellamy asked angrily, snatching the paper away from her. Abby and Kane who were deep in discussion and who had left Clarke to her own devices both looked up.

"Clarke you are not staying on that list!" Bellamy growled again and Clarke answered quickly

"Bellamy I was just putting down every viable option. I'm not the most skilled doctor we have, I'm not a guard or engineer, I'm over 16 and I'm not with anyone." She tried to explain but now Kane was on Bellamy's side.

"But you are our strongest link to Lexa and our ambassador in Polis. It can't be you Clarke." Said Kane stunned that she would even suggest it, as Bellamy nodded vigorously. With a small sigh, Clarke reluctantly crossed out her own name.

"Right" said Kane taking the list from her hand and pinning it to one of the boards in the room "we need to evaluate each and every one of these names."

"How can we know they'll be safe?" blurted out Bellamy again, like he couldn't help it.

There was a pause, slightly uncomfortable before Clarke started to say

"Lexa said she would arrange prote-"

"No" said Lincolns deep voice suddenly, and the others all turned to look at him. The man looked certain in his words as he stepped forward and said

"I'll go. I'll go to Azgeda with whoever it is, I'll keep them safe."

"Lincoln are you sure? You don't have to do that." Said Kane in surprise and Lincoln nodded once.

"The commander's cleared all crimes against me. I'm free to leave. I want to leave." He said in his soft, strong voice.

Clarke's heart broke slightly at the words, and all the unsaid things behind the simple sentence. Of course Lincoln wanted to leave. Nearly all the members of Trikru who had sought help from Arkadia had been slaughtered by Pike and his people, and hundreds more had been killed in the army massacre. Lincoln had survived, had instantly forgiven Bellamy for his part in the army massacre and had thanked everyone for doing their best to save his people, but it was clear he wasn't the same. Clarke didn't blame him for wanting to leave.

All these things darted through her head as Lincoln continued to speak

"I want to leave. This way I can still be useful to Skaikru, I can stay in contact with you. But I don't have to stay here."

Abby laid a hand on the man's shoulder gently, and Kane and Clarke exchanged glances before nodding in silent ascension to the idea. Bellamy was the one to speak first this time, his anger and sarcasm clearly audible.

"Great. Now we just choose who he'll be protecting."

* * *

 **Who will it beeeee?**

 **Who do you want it to be? Raven? An OC? Harper?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	3. Mina

"Mina!"

At the sound of Bellamy Blake's voice, Mina looked up from the bowl of stew she had been eating. She saw Bellamy standing at the door to the canteen, and he raised a hand to beckon her over. Her chair scrapped as she pushed it back, before standing and hurrying over to him.

"Come with me." He said before she could ask what was happening, and she hurried after him as he turned and marched down the corridor. They walked along in silence for a minute or so before Mina asked hesitantly

"What's going on Bellamy?"

He didn't or couldn't answer her question and just said

"Clarke will explain." As they came to a halt outside of the chancellor's office. Bellamy held the door open for the smaller girl and they both entered.

When she walked inside, Mina found herself face to face with Clarke and Abby Griffin , Marcus Kane, Raven Reyes and the grounder Lincoln.

Lincoln's eyes flitted over the girl the others had selected. He vaguely recognised her, but she was a lot smaller than he had dimly remembered, smaller still than Octavia with an unruly tangle of deep dark red, almost brown, hair that fell in short waves to just below the top of her shoulders. Her short stature was made to look even more fragile by her thin frame, which seemed to be bordering on the edge of underfed and the brown doe eyes blinking out of her pale face were focused on Clarke who had began to speak.

"Look Mina, I'm not going to beat around the bush here. The Commander has made an arrangement, between the Ice Nation and us in order to try and keep the peace. She's ordered that the new King be married to someone from Skaikru. To give our clans some kind of common ground, to make it more difficult for war to start. A union with Ice Nation gives us that." Clarke broke off as she saw realisation dawn in Mina's face and the girl said slowly

"and you want it to be me." The words sounded slightly disbelieving. Around the room everyone was reacting differently. Lincoln was expressionless while Raven looked bored. Kane and Abby were looking grimly determined and Bellamy was leant against the wall scowling but every now and then shooting slightly sad looks at Mina.

"Why?" she asked, eyes wide and confused.

Nervous.

Afraid.

Now it was Kane's turn to speak, walking around and standing on Clarke's left.

"It wasn't an easy decision Mina, I assure you it wasn't. You feel like our best option. You're young, you're smart, you've adapted to the ground well. But the fact is, is that you are on your own, you have no familial or romantic attachments here. Reports show that you're guard training is not progressing as we would like. But you are strong Mina, you survived being part of the 100 and being alone out there for days before patrols found you after the camp fell. I wouldn't be supporting this if I thought you couldn't handle the responsibility."

Mina considered his words for a moment before saying hesitantly

"Ice Nation killed nearly all of farm station, what if somethi-"

"We won't send you unprotected." Said Kane firmly "Lincoln's already volunteered to go with you. He will keep you safe Mina."

Mina's brown eyes darted to the man stood in the corner and he gave a resolute nod in agreement with Kane's words.

After staying quiet for so long Abby finally spoke, her voice calm and calculating

"If not you, then our next choice is Laura."

Mina stared at Abby in surprise, the expression on her face clearly saying without words

"You can't be serious"

Laura, had only just turned 16 and was one of the last survivors of farm station. The girl was a mess, a combination of permanent anxiety and fear at everything. There was no way she would be able to handle this.

Which was exactly why Abby was saying it.

"Okay." Mina said, in a voice barely above a whisper. Kane nodded grimly and said as kindly as he could

"You're doing a good thing here Mina. We need permanent bonds with the grounders, especially Azgeda. You can give us that" he said earnestly and Mina attempted to smile weakly at him.

"Come on" said Clarke walking towards the door "I'll help you pack."

"Whe-when am I-"

"Two days" came Bellamy's hard voice.

"Oh. Ok." Was the only reply she could come up with, as she followed Clarke from the room.

* * *

"I wish you didn't have to do this, really I do." Said Clarke as she handed one of Mina's three shirts to her.

"It's ok Clarke. I get it. I'm alone and expendable so it makes sense to send me before anyone else." Mina seemed to have found her voice again now, and her voice was oddly calm, with only the occasional tremble on a word.

"If I coul-"

But Clarke stopped when Mina let out a small laugh.

"What?" asked the blonde.

"Nothing. I just sort of knew you would have tried to volunteer." Answered Mina as Clarke smiled a little embarrassedly.

"Am I that obvious?"

Mina just nodded in response, and Clarke sighed

"Yes. I put myself on the list. Bellamy and the others wouldn't let me volunteer though."

"Are you surprised?" asked Mina sitting on the edge of her bed.

Clarke gave her a questioning look and Mina nearly laughed at the other girl.

"Jesus Clarke. People here need you. Whether they realise it or not. They rely on you. Kane, your mom, Raven, they all need you. And Bellamy? That's one of the reasons I said yes."

"What are you talking about?" asked Clarke and Mina gave her a sly smile.

"Well I was worried Bellamy might have a heart attack if you got married."

Laughing, Clarke walked over and to Minas surprise gave her a tight hug. The girls had known each other on the Ark but had never been particularly close, social status keeping them apart except for lessons. But here and now Mina clung to Clarke like she was her own mom. Blinking furiously, to hold back tears she said into Clarke's shoulder

"What if I can't do this Clarke?"

"You can. I know you can." Soothed Clarke, her heart tugging a little at the other girl's words.

* * *

 **TA DA!**

 **So meet my little Mina.**

 **She's the unlucky (or lucky depending on where you stand) selected girl.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	4. Queens dont cry

"We're coming to Polis with you. After the wed- afterwards you'll go on with Lincoln, wherever the King says." Bellamy was saying as Mina walked alongside him towards the rover and the horses.

"I'm in the rover right?" she said looking a little anxiously at the horses.

"Yeah. You're in the rover with me, Monty, Harper and Kane. The horses are for Clarke, Lincoln and my sister."

"Okay." As they walked past Octavia to the door of the rover, Bellamy stopped and turned to face Mina.

"Mina you can say no. I won't let Abby punish you for it. You don't have to do this." He said seriously, resting a hand on her shoulder, which she reach up and squeezed with a small, sad smile.

"If I don't it'll just be someone else. I can't let that happen because of me."

Sighing, Bellamy used the hand on her shoulder to pull Mina in for a quick hug which she returned gratefully.

"You'll be ok kiddo." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as her "Lincoln will look after you."

And with that they climbed into the back of the rover, and Monty pulled out of Arkadia's gates, Lincoln, Clarke and Octavia's horses cantering past.

* * *

"Clarke!" Lexa got up from her throne and walked down the two steps to greet the arriving party. Mina was stood a little further back between Octavia and Lincoln. As Lexa spoke to Clarke, Mina looked around at the throne room. There was a bald man with tattoos on his scalp, stood to the right of Lexa's chair, surveying them with narrowed eyes. There were a few sentries posted by the doors and at various points around the room and then there was-

"King Roan." Lexa said in a cool clipped voice and a man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, far taller than she was and his long hair tied back out of his face revealing his ice nation scars. Though he was not particularly bulky, it was clear his frame was entirely lean muscle. His whole aura emitted danger, and darkness. It was clear that the Ice Nation king was not someone to be trifled with.

"Mina." Said Clarke gently and it took Mina a moment to force her legs to move, walking over so that she was stood opposite Roan, next to Clarke.

"Mina." Roan said the name as if he was testing how it sounded, before extending a hand towards her, which she reluctantly accepted. They didn't shake or embrace or anything. Roan simply held her hand in greeting for a moment and she heard a slight rustling behind her, which she imagined was Bellamy shifting his wait irritably. Roan must have noticed it too, as his eyes darted behind her for a moment before a smirk flashed across his face and he lowered his head and she felt his lips brush the back of her knuckles before he released her fingers. Mina dropped her hand and her eyes at once, not able to maintain eye contact when Roan was watching her with such intensity.

"The ceremony will take place tonight." Began Lexa and Mina did everything she could not to wince at the words. "The Ice Nation delegation leaves here in two days time. Titus" here she addressed the bald man "Show our guests to their quarters."

Titus bowed his head and walked towards the doors, the Arkadia people following behind him.

* * *

"Clarke. The girl will remain with you until the ceremony. You know where your chambers are." Titus said tightly, gesturing for Clarke to walk down a narrow winding hallway.

"Thank you Titus." Clarke said politely before taking Mina's hand and leading her down the hall. They reached a door with a single sentry posted outside who opened the twisted wrought iron door, allowing the two of them inside.

"Lexa gave me everything we need for later, It's nothing fancy, just more grounder-style you know?" said Clarke, pointing at a small bundle of material in the corner of the room.

"So, now you've met him." She said looking at Mina, who had pulled the sleeves of her top over her hands and was fiddling with the material.

"Yeah."

"What're you thinking?" asked Clarke sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. Mina shrugged a little awkwardly.

"I don't know."

"That thing about kissing your hand. That was just Roan trying to get under Bellamy's skin. I'd say it worked." Clarke said and Mina laughed without humour.

"Yeah. Him and me both." She said with a little squirm before collapsing onto the bed beside Clarke, who rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Mina I-I really don't think Roan is a bad guy. I'm not saying he's perfect, I'm not even saying he's good. But I don't believe you're in danger. Not from him."

"Hate to point it out Clarke but that's easy to say when you're not marrying him." The snappish reply surprised both Clarke and Mina, who immediately looked at the floor and started stammering out an apology

"G-god Clarke I- I'm s-"

"No, no. Don't apologise Mina. You're right. I'm sorry. It's different for you."

The two of them lapsed into silence before Mina asked hesitantly

"I know you said he's not bad..." she trailed off and Clarke said

"Go on."

"Didn't he abduct you, stab Bellamy and try to kill Lexa?" Mina asked in a rush and Clarke laughed at her honesty.

"Yeah. Yeah he did."

"Nice to know who I'm marrying." Mina sighed sarcastically and Clarke wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"You're going to be ok. You're strong Mina. You're going to be ok."

* * *

Clarke had stayed with her for a few hours. After a while she had helped Mina dress in the grounder clothes and do her hair. The clothes were simple; a dark grey shirt that slid down into black further down the sleeves and it laced up at the back so that to put it on or take it off the ties had to be loosened and then the garment slid off. The pants were skinny, close to the leg and were smooth but on the right leg, some kind of ribbon wrapped in a lattice around her leg from knee to the top of her thigh.

Then there was the cloak. This, according to Clarke (which meant it was from Lexa) was a ceremonial garment. It was a combination of pale grey and white sheer material and mesh material, so the clothes underneath could be seen through the cloak as Mina slipped her arms into the sleeves and looked behind to see the body of the garment trail down behind her onto the floor.

When Clarke told her that her hair needed doing Mina was a little confused as to why.

"Did you notice Roan's face?"

Mina shrugged in answer not wanting to say that she hadn't wanted to maintain eye contact for very long.

"Did you see the scars?"

Mina froze at Clarke's words.

Scars.

Did that mean...

"Are they going to cut m-"

"I don't know" Clarke said honestly and Mina felt herself tremble slightly "Lexa just said to make sure you're face is clear. I really don't know Mina."

Mina bit her lip to stop it from shaking like her hands were and she physically couldn't speak. So instead she just let Clarke pull her hair back from her face leaving it bare, and weaving her hair into eight tiny braids that twisted into one thick braid that ended at the nape of her neck.

"All done." Clarke said softly, resting her hands on Mina's shoulders lightly before walking round and crouching in front of her.

"There's not long left. Just, try to relax until it's time."

Before Mina could respond there was a knock at the door and Titus appeared, stiff backed and stony faced.

"Heda requests your presence Clarke." He said stiffly and Clarke got to her feet.

"I'll be right there" she nodded to Titus who bowed his head and backed out of the door.

"I'll find one of the others and send them back. You won't be alone in this Mina." She assured her and then followed Titus from the room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Bellamy walked into the room without bothering to knock and he wasn't alone. Octavia was with him, sword on back and scowl on face as both the Blake siblings walked to opposite sides of the room silently, Bellamy to Mina and Octavia to lean against the corner of the room furthest from her brother.

The tension between the siblings was palpable, almost unbearable to witness especially as Mina could see how much it was weighing on Bellamy, who shot a sad glance at his sister before looking down at Mina, arms folded.

"So, Clarke got you all dressed up for him." He said as he looked her over, bluntly enough to make Mina wince slightly and Bellamy's tense posture and face softened slightly and he said in a calmer, softer voice

"Sorry. You doin' ok?"

Mina shrugged and began to say "Ok-" before she stopped herself and slumped forwards, her head in her hands and saying shakily

"I can't do this Bellamy. I-I can't I-"

"Shh shh," Bellamy couldn't help but slip into protective mode at seeing a girl not much older than Octavia start to break down. Crouching down in front of her he took her hands away from her face and held them in his own.

"I'm sorry Mina. Really I am, I didn't want this for you, for anyone. The way Abby got you to agree to this, it wasn't right. But we're not gonna let anything happen to you. I won't. I promise." He said earnestly and Mina gave him a weak smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Don't cry."

Bellamy and Mina looked round at Octavia as the words left her mouth. The younger Blake was still leaning against the wall in the corner, arms folded but as the other two looked at her, she stood upright and walked over, giving Bellamy a pointed look to get out of her way, which he did. As Bellamy backed away, Octavia stood, strong, in front of Mina.

"Get up." She said firmly, but not unkindly. Blinking rapidly, Mina did so, so that she was stood face to face with Octavia.

"Don't cry. Don't show them you're scared. No tears. Cry and all Azgeda will see is weakness. All Roan will see is weakness. And weakness is not something that he or they will stand for. Don't cry." Octavia instructed, lifting Mina's chin as she did so.

"Hold that pretty little head up your highness. Queens don't cry. And grounders aren't weak. Ge smak daun gyon op nodotaim." Octavia spoke the Trigedasleng words with pride, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin defiantly. The strength behind the young warriors eyes gave Mina some comfort and support and she mimicked Octavia's stance, straightening herself so that she stood to her full (if not that tall) height and she held her head up as strongly as she could.

"Ge smak daun gyon up nodotaim." She repeated, even if the words weren't said with quite the right pronunciation or the same level of conviction.

All three of the rooms occupants turned to the door as they heard it open and Clarke appeared with Titus.

"It's time."

* * *

 **Ta da! So they finally meet! And of course Roan being a jackass just to piss off Bellamy. Had to put that in there hahahaha.**

 **Let me know what you think, what you like what you don't, what you really want to see etc. I love hearing from you guys and I really appreciate the support so far.**

 **Updates might slow down a bit because I'm back at college now so have less time but I will write whenever I can.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	5. Ceremony

The room was filled. At the front of the crowd on the right lining the path to Lexa's throne were the ambassadors from each clan, standing stoically. On the left was Bellamy, Raven, Abby, Lincoln and Octavia, who stood in front of several members of the ice nation delegation. At the top end of the room stood Lexa, in full commander mode, waiting expectantly.

And on her right stood Roan.

Hair pulled back out of his face, revealing his ice nation scars, clean clothes and he looked almost bored with the whole procedure. Clarke stood beside her and gave her hand a quick squeeze, before taking her place beside her mother at the end of the line closest to Lexa.

Titus led Mina slowly and steadily down the aisle created by the onlookers and she clenched her hands to stop them from shaking violently, Octavia's words ringing in her ears

 _"_ _Don't cry. Don't show them you're scared. No tears. Queens don't cry and grounders aren't weak."_

As Titus spoke, his words a mixture of Trigedasleng and the common language, Mina let the words wash over her, refusing to look at Roan, she did what she could to maintain her composure. She kept her eyes straight ahead and concentrated on her breathing.

 _"_ _I will not cry. I am better than that. No tears."_

The ceremony went past in a blur and suddenly she found herself turning to face Roan, who looked positively bored with the whole affair.

"Yu hofli seal Disha union en bilaik bond kom a pasha." Spoke the bald man, Titus.

She had no idea what he meant.

She got the idea a few seconds later however when Roan leant down and before she could do anything pressed his lips against hers.

It lasted no longer than a second but was enough to make Mina draw a sharp intake of breath. This in turn caused a brief smirk to cross Roan's face as he straightened himself upright once more.

"En nau…" Said Titus, presenting an wooden box which he opened to reveal an ornate dagger and Mina felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Her breathing quickened as Roan took the knife from Titus and reached out, encircling her wrist with his fingers and pulling her closer. Unable to help herself she tried to pull away but it was almost laughable to try and resist the powerful man before her. Her fists were clenched and she shut her eyes, biting so hard on her lower lip that she drew blood.

 _"Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry."_ She told herself desperately but a second later she had reopened her eyes because Roan hadn't put the blade to her face, but had pried open her clenched fist and in one swift motion had sliced open the skin of her palm. It was so quick that she didn't even cry out just let out a low hiss.

Not looking at her, Roan pressed his fingers to her palm, until they were coated in Mina's blood and then, with a touch far gentler than she had thought possible from the man, he pressed his fingers to her left temple. She couldn't be sure but it felt like he was recreating the scars on his face on hers in blood. When he was done he took his hand from her face and released her wrist.

Now Titus stepped forward once more and spoke loud enough that the whole room could hear

"Roan kom Azgeda, mina kom Skaikru Yu are nau Won life Won keryon"  
 _"Roan of Ice Nation, Mina of the Sky People you are now one life, one spirit."_

The grounders in the room erupted into noise, stamping and shouting and clapping. The Skaikru party joined in though not nearly as enthusiastically and Bellamy didn't move at all, just glowered at the floor.

Roan, still looking bored, looked down at Mina and with a small smirk, gave her a half bow and gestured towards the door

"My queen…" he said but the words were clearly mocking. Glancing at Clarke, who gave her a small smile and a reassuring nod, Mina stepped down from the raised dais and headed to where to of the Commander's soldiers had opened the doors. She heard Roan fall into step behind her, heard his footsteps follow her towards the doors, but just as she passed through them, she heard his tread stop.

Mina looked back, to see that the Commander, Lexa, had stopped Roan and was muttering to him out of earshot of everyone else. The young woman had her back to Mina but she could just make out the words she was all but threatening Roan with, although she couldn't understand what was being said;

"Ai expect Disha union gon las Roan. Gon best way gon dula op dei ste glong op a fyucha"

* * *

 **And just like that the wedding is complete.**

 **I wonder what Lexa said to Roan, hmmmmm?**

 **What do you want to see next guys? Let me know!**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	6. Not really my thing

As soon as the doors swung shut behind them Roan immediately led the way down the corridor and around several corners, Mina doing her best to keep up with him.

Considering she was 19, Mina had always been small for her age, her shorter legs struggling to keep up with the much longer stride of Roan.

After a moment she realised that there were footsteps behind her. Turning her head she saw the man she recognised as Lincoln following stoically behind them. She had never actually spoken to the man but had seen him around Arkadia and everyone knew of his loyalty to Octavia and at that moment she was glad to have any familiar face near her. Lincoln realised she was watching him as they walked and gave her a small half smile and a reassuring nod.

Finally Roan pushed open a door, next to which stood a masked guard, clearly ice nation given that he bowed his head to Roan. Holding the door open, Roan gestured for her to enter and after the slightest moment of hesitation she did so. She looked back to see that Lincoln had stopped on the opposite side of the door to the ice nation guard. He gave her another nod, partly in reassurance and partly in sympathy.

"You have to go in" his eyes seemed to say.

Mina took a few more steps into the room and looked around.

The room itself was sparsely furnished.

A stained and cracked mirror leant against the wall in one corner.

The floor was covered with a huge rug of mismatched furs from many different animals.

There were doors that seemed to lead out to some kind of balcony.

A large chest made of old wood and cracked leather lay at the foot of the bed.

The bed.

She hadn't even thought about it.

So concerned with the ceremony and possibility of having her face cut.

.

.

This was their wedding night.

Mina was still staring at the bed transfixed when Roan closed the door with a snap that made her flinch, though she didn't take her eyes away from the bed which, like the floor was covered in furs.

She closed her eyes when she felt Roan walk up behind her. He stood close, a little too close, close enough that she could feel the heat coming from his body.

But he didn't speak.

Finally Mina could take the silence no longer and said in a voice barely above a whisper

"What did Lex- the commander say to you?"

"Do you really want to know?" came his low voice, his breath glancing off the back of her neck.

Taking a breath, she opened her eyes and slowly turned on the spot so she was face to face with Roan.

Well.

Face to torso.

"Yes" she said looking up at him.

"She said" he paused looking down at her to gauge her reaction "that she expects this union and the peace it brings to last. And the best way to ensure that-" another pause "Is with a child."

And Mina felt her heart drop to the floor.

* * *

"Is with a child."

Roan watched as the young woman's gaze dropped, and she looked away from him off to the side. He watched her with vague interest for a moment, as she seemed to be battling with herself before seemingly coming to a decision.

She turned away from him once again, and slowly, with slightly trembling hands removed the white sleeved cloak, folded it carefully and set it on top of the chest at the foot of the bed.

The girl, Mina straightened and froze again for a moment, again like she was trying to make a decision, her back still turned to him.

* * *

She had just straightened up from resting the cloak down, when she felt Roan's presence behind her again.

Every fibre of her being told her to move, to run, to do something but all that happened was a slight jolt went through her body when she felt his hands go to the back of the shirt that Clarke had given her to wear.

The shirt that laced up at the back.

Even as she remembered this, Mina felt Roan begin to undo the ties at her back. She was so tense that she was sure there was no way that he would not be able to feel her body trembling, but for some reason she still could not move away.

As the garment slid away from her body a cold flash of history went through her mind.

 _"Don't think about it"_ she thought quickly. Once the shirt lay in front of her on the fur rug, leaving Mina in her pants and bra Roan walked round to stand before her.

The expression on his face as he looked down at Mina was unreadable.

She was so focused on his face she didn't notice that he was moving forwards and therefore moving her backwards. Or she didn't notice until her knees hit the bed and buckled. Before she knew it she was flat on her back atop the furs. Roan loomed over her and firmly but with a touch far gentler than she thought the man capable of, he parted her legs and settled between them.

Mina lay deathly still.

Eyes staring up at the ceiling, hands clutching the furs she was lying on.

So, so still.

Until Roan's hand ghosted down the side of her body.

Then she flinched.

Not just a twitch either.

But a full on, violent jerk of her body away from his hand.

In complete contrast to the flinch, the second after it happened, her entire body froze, every muscle still, head turned away and eyes closed.

Roan sat back up and frowned, before he leant back over her again and gripped her chin turning her face to look at him as she slowly opened her eyes. Roan stared down at her with such intensity that Mina found herself stammering out

"I-I I'm sorry. I didn't-didn't m-mean - I mean I don't- I've never-" she paused and swallowed before whispering "I'm sorry."

Roan continued to look at her, eyes narrowed until abruptly he let go of her face and stood upright, coming off her body. A soon as the weight of him left her, Mina sat straight up, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging her arms around them to cover her chest.

Roan finally seemed to come to a decision and turned away from her as he said

"Sleep"

"What?" she said quietly, not sure she had heard him right.

"Sleep." he said more firmly, as he removed his jacket and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing a torso that looked like it had been sculpted to perfection out of solid muscle. When he looked up and caught her staring at him he tossed the shirt aside and said slightly sarcastically

"Unless of course you want to have sex with me."

Mina blanched and turned away from him, lying on her side so her back was to the king.

When she felt the bed dip slightly as Roan lay beside her she tensed again and she heard the man half sigh half chuckle.

"Relax. Raping girls isn't really my thing."

Hearing him say the word that had been dancing around the atmosphere since they had entered the room, for some reason made her relax. Just as she had made the decision to trust in what he was saying and try to sleep she heard him say in a much deeper, gravelly, make you weak at the knees (at any other time and for any other girl) voice

"Besides, when it does happen - and it will - I guarantee you, you wont be begging me to stop. And you'll be feeling anything but afraid."

* * *

 **Ok so let me just get ahead of the critique that I'm pretty sure will be coming my way.**

 **I know that that some of this and especially the last line sounds very OOC for Roan. I know it does. But let me justify it. In his time on the show we never really got to see a side of Roan that wasn't his warrior persona (in my opinion). However there were moments when he interacted with Clarke and Bellamy (particularly Clarke) that made me feel like it was a line that he could pull off. Think about it, he was never afraid to invade Clarke's space, and he had some very sarcastic lines. When I write I literally hear the characters saying the lines in my head and if I can imagine it then I put it in.**

 **So yeah, I just felt like I needed to explain it just because I'm a anxious squirrel about shit like this.**

 **Lemme know what ya think.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


	7. It was something

Mina was tense the minute she awoke the next morning.

Understandably so.

Because Roan had moved during the night, whether consciously or unconsciously she didn't know. Now he was pressed up against her, an arm slung over her body, hand resting on her hip.

Her eyes widened even further than they already were when Roan shifted in his sleep once more and his other hand came to rest gently just under the swell of her breasts.

Slowly, nervously, Mina began to try and extract herself from his hold so that she could get out of the bed.

But she didn't get far.

She must have jostled him more than she realised because in a flash Roan was awake.

Awake but apparently not completely aware because the moment his eyes flashed open, he was upon her, pinning her beneath his body, with one had holding both her wrists above her head and the other hand holding a large blade at her throat.

Almost as soon as it happened, it stopped, and Roan removed his knife and rolled off of her as cool as anything, leaving Mina lying there trying to remember how to breathe.

"Are you alright?"

Finally her lungs seemed to work again and she inhaled and exhaled deeply and shakily.

"Yes" she lied.

Roan nodded, before pulling a shirt on over his bare torso.

"Don't wake me through close contact. I'll hurt you."

"Is that your version of an apology?"

As soon as she said it, Mina clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide and fearful of her... her husbands reaction.

There was a moment of silence before to her great relief, Roan let out a low chuckle.

"I apologise" he said, almost mockingly before turning to face her "get dressed. We leave today."

"Leave where?"

Roan paused like he was considering whether or not to answer before finally saying

"An Azgeda encampment just outside the city." A small smirk then came onto his face as he said "Time for the Queen to meet some off her people."

* * *

She supposed, in his own way, Roan was being kind.

He had allowed her to say goodbye to her friends, the one's who were still in Polis. That narrowed it down to Clarke, Bellamy and Monty.

Octavia it turned out, would be travelling with them. In truth, Mina thought, she shouldn't have been surprised. Lincoln was coming with the Ice Nation Delegation, it should have come as no shock that Octavia would stay by his side.

Clarke wished her well and hugged her with a motherly fierceless. Monty gave her a small smile, though his eyes darted nervously like he thought he wasn't going to see her again.

While Clarke spoke to Lincoln, Bellamy took Mina aside.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked bluntly and Mina shook her head.

"He didn't touch me at all." Mina said, choosing to leave out the incident that morning.

Bellamy looked a little surprised before nodding once.

"Take this" he muttered shoving a small bundle into her hands. Glancing over her shoulder, Mina then peeked inside the cloth to see the cold metal of a small handgun wrapped inside. She looked up at Bellamy like she was about to speak but Bellamy put a finger to his lips.

"Lincoln will keep you safe. You won't need it. I'd just feel a hell of a lot better knowing you can take care of yourself as well. You know what to do with it?"

Mina gave a weak smile.

"Point and shoot."

Bellamy almost cracked a smile at that before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll see you soon kid. Okay?"

"Okay" her voice was barely above a whisper as Bellamy pulled her into a one armed hug. Bellamy felt beyond guilty. He had taken Mina under his wing after the dropship landed, her similarities to Octavia drawing him to her.

He hated what Abby, Kane and Clarke had made her do.

And he hated it even more as he watched her ride away, seated on the back of that psychopath's horse.

* * *

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

Roan hadn't said a word to her since they left Polis.

Not on the journey to the Ice Nation camp, not when they arrived and he strode off to talk to a general and left her with Lincoln and an Ice Nation soldier who led her to a really quite enormous tent and left her there. Not when he returned and they ate together.

For two days they had not exchanged a single word to each other.

No until this moment, when he was leaning against one of the pillars that was keeping the canopy up and Mina had just re-entered the tent from bathing, wearing a pair of soft trousers and an oversized shirt that wasn't always hers.

He spoke the moment she entered the tent and Mina froze.

"I can understand being afraid. New people, new place, new _husband._ " He drawled the last word and Mina shifted uncomfortably as he continued on "But it's not just that. It's me. You are afraid of me, more afraid than you're letting on."

"Mina ducked her head and made to walk past him so that she could put her clothes down, saying as she did so

"I'm not-" but she didn't finish, as a second later her clothes were on the floor as Roan grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her flush against him, trapping her bent arms between their bodies.

"Don't lie. A wife shouldn't lie to her husband. And no one should lie to a King." He growled, before he too both her trapped wrists in one hand and moved his other to the hem of her shirt.

"Is it this that frightens you?" he said lowly in his gravelly voice, his wandering hand slipping beneath her shirt and tracing across her bare stomach and ribs.

Mina was deathly still.

Or she would have been if it weren't for the incessant trembling that wracked her entire body.

She tried to comfort herself with his words from their first night together

 _"Relax. Raping girls isn't really my thing."_

But his actions now, made her wonder if his patience had run out to a point that those words were not so true anymore.

"Answer me"

A command.

Simple, yet so strong.

"Yes" she breathed out, her eyes closed.

And all at once… he let her go.

"Why?"

* * *

"Why?"

Mina watched as Roan sat on the edge of the pile of furs that acted as their bed. He didn't take his eyes off her, but she didn't answer.

"Laik yu a virgin?"

Mina didn't need to speak Trigedasleng to understand what he was asking. So she shook her head.

It was the truth after all.

She wasn't a virgin.

"Then why?"

Mina turned away from him, her arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." She murmured and she heard Roan stand up from the bed.

With a touch far gentler than when he had grabbed her before, he turned her to face him, taking her chin and tilting her face up towards his, searching her eyes with his own.

"Someone hurt you."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Mina nodded stiffly, closing her eyes for a brief moment before they snapped open again when Roan's voice said

"I won't."

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes meeting his almost black ones.

"Whatever kind of man you think I am, unthink it. I. Won't. Hurt. You." He spoke with such surety and strength that for some reason Mina relaxed slightly.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes"

And she did.

* * *

When Mina asked, Roan told her that he didn't know how long it would be until they left for the Ice Nation lands.

Lexa had commanded that all leaders in the coalition stay close to Polis for the time being.

So, not knowing how long they would be camped outside the city, Roan and Mina fell into an odd sort of routine.

Roan, would leave early, and go hunting with his men, often leaving and returning so early that it was before Mina woke up.

He would then carry out whatever duties his role as leader commanded of him for that day, while Mina spent most of her time with Octavia or Lincoln.

After far less pleading than she expected to have to use, Mina had convinced Octavia to begin training her to defend herself, as the other girl's words still rang in her head from time to time.

 _"Grounders aren't weak."_

So Mina would train with Octavia, before bathing, changing and then going back to hers and Roan's tent.

Roan, it turned out, liked to read.

He even had some ledgers and books and scriptures in English and so Min would spend the rest of her time, using that and his other papers to read, learn and teach herself more Trigedasleng.

She would do this until Roan returned, then they would eat and go to bed.

A few times now, Mina found herself awakening in the early hours of the morning to find herself wrapped in Roan's arms. Unlike the first time this happened, she no longer felt afraid when she found herself like this. In fact she would just go back to sleep.

It wasn't love, or even a true friendship yet.

But it was comfort. It was understanding. It was mutual respect.

It was something.

.

.

And so they carried on like this for over a week.

On the ninth day of their encampment, as they were eating a meal together in the evening, two Ice Nation warriors entered the room.

"chit ste em?" Roan asked.

"heda ste stedaunon." Answered on of the fierce looking men.

At these words, Roan got to his feet, a strange look on his face.

"What is it?" Mina asked, struggling to keep up with what was being said.

"The Commander is dead."

Mina let out a small gasp.

Lexa.

Dead?

"How? What happened? I-Is Clarke-"#

But Roan silenced her with a hand held up in her direction as he said to his warriors in the language that she could understand.

"Bring me Ontari. We march to Polis tonight."

* * *

 **Ta da!**

 **Sorry it's been a while.**

 **So Lexa is dead, Roan has summoned Ontari and Mina may just find her loyalties slightly split in the next few chapters.**

 **Plus hopefully either next chapter or the one after I'll be able to introduce my favourite character and dive into their backstory and history with Mina.**

 **Let me know what you think, I love love love to hear from you guys. Thoughts, likes, ideas. anything.**

 **More soon.**

 **Geronimo xx**


End file.
